


The Butcher's Wife

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Halloween, Horror, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby tells the Winchester brothers a horror  Story scaring the two younger hunters but Sam and Dean are too embarrassed to tell the other how Bobby's story scared them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butcher's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago at Halloween time. I hope you enjoy it as I plan on writing more Halloween stories starting now through October.

She was a beautiful woman with long, blonde flowing hair, eyes as cerulean blue as the ocean. Her skin was a fair color, clear of any blemishes with an hour glass figure, This woman was built to perfection. She lived far out in the country with her husband the butcher. She preferred to live in the big city or maybe a small village but because of her enchanting beauty, he wanted to keep her hidden from the public view. While she was forced to stay home, tending to the daily household chores, he would go out into the big city to the butcher shop. He took pride in his job, even have taken some of the meat home to his wife to cook up for him. She had begun to grow bored & lonely. She wasn't even allowed to leave and go to the big city or the village escorted by her husband. He was insanely jealous and feared that the other men would have impure thoughts about his wife and he couldn't have that so every day, he left for work and every day, it was the same old house hold routines for her until one Halloween day while she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the wooden floor of their shack, a hard knock shook the door causing it to reverberate throughout the shack. At least that's what she called it since the city folks lived in something better. Even the villagers lived in nicer houses. Slowly, she got up, wiping her hands on her apron, smoothing some of her blonde locks that have fallen free from her pony tail. It wasn't like her husband to lock himself out but she supposed it was the first time for everything. "I'm coming." She mumbled, irritation apparent in her voice.  
The knock sounded again. "Alright. Just be patient." Her mouth fell open in disbelief. It wasn't her husband at all, infact, it was a traveling sales man. "Good afternoon madam." He greeted as he lifted his hat in a gentlemanly fashion. "Is your husband home?"

"Uh.... No." She stammered. Her face ached from blushing so hard. "He's at work. Maybe I can help you?"

The man gave her a brief nod. "I am selling encyclopedias. You look like the educated type. Perhaps you would like to take a peek."

"Take a peak?" She flirted. "Perhaps if you show me yours, I can show you mine."

The salesman swallowed hard knowing that they were no longer talking about encyclopedias. Then she sat in a chair, hiking her dress up to show off her smooth thighs, crossing and uncrossing her legs."

"Perhaps." Came his only reply.

"Good." She stood up slowly, her long fingers wrapping firmly around his collar shirt pulling him into her bedroom."

"But what about your husband?" He worried not taking his eyes off of her.

"He won't be expected by for awhile." She explained. Seduction dripping from her voice, heavy with need and desperation.

 

As the small house filled with noises that would make Hough Heffner blush, the butcher enters their home noticing the door was unlocked. He will have to explain to her the rules again since their five years of marriage, she had forgotten that rule. His brows furrowed in a frown as he head the noises fill the quiet of the shack. Slowly and every so carefully, he tiptoed to their bedroom, opening the door just a crack. Then he walked over to the bed that his wife and the sales man occupied. Looking down at them, he watched them make love briefly before he decided to make his presence known. "Are you enjoying my wife?"

With that, the salesman jumped off the bed, trousers covering the front of him from the waist down. His wife shot up, blankets wrapped firmly around her body. "Uh.... Sweetheart. You're home early."

He shook his head sadly. "I always come home at this hour. You have lost track of time."

"I really should be going." The salesman whispered in a quivering voice.

The butcher held up his hand, "No.... Please stay...."

The salesman and the butcher's wife stared at the man, confusion blanketing their futures as they noticed the smile that pulled at the corner of the butcher's lips. "Meet me in the kitchen in five minutes."

The butcher's wife and the salesman met the butcher in the kitchen.

"Sit please." 

The two did as they were told.

"Now, we don't get company out in these parts." The butcher's voice held barely contained rage but it still bled through. "I would like to invite you for dinner. I'm sure my wife wouldn't mine."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Responded the salesman. "But I really must be moving along. Got lots of books to sell you know."

"You have soiled my wife." The butcher hissed. "You owe me this much." Then he retrieved the rope he kept hidden just incase something like this were to occur.

His wife jumped up. "WAIT. BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING RASH, IT WAS HIS FAULT. I'M INNOCENT IN ALL THIS. I ANSWERED THE DOOR AND HE ATTACKED ME."

This time the salesman jumped up in his own defense. "I ATTACKED YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SEDUCED ME." 

"SIT DOWN." The butcher growled. "I AM NOT FINNISHED TALKING."

Both silently complied. "Now, you see? Your lover is not even coming to your defense....."

"Please my love." She interrupted. "He really did attack me. He attacked me and he ravaged me. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong."

The butcher held his sinister smile, his eyes dark and dangers. "My love, I heard two moans; not one. I did not hear a cry for help. No, you are both guilty.

Then he tossed the rope to his wife's lover, "Tie her up."

When the sales man hesitated. "NOW."

The salesman complied. "What are you going to do with us?"

"You'll see." Came the butcher's short reply. Then he walked over and grabbed another rope. 

The salesman's eyes lit up with horror. He started to back up when he was knocked unconscious with a meat tenderizer. "Please." The woman tried again but her husband only ignored her.

The salesman was forced back from the blackened void by the searing pain of carving flesh. A scream beating against his throat as he felt his flesh separate from his shoulder, ligaments twisting as the sound of bone crunching away as his arm was broke free from his shoulder blade. "You want to be inside my wife so bad? Well then, I'm going to feed you to her; then you can be with her always."

The salesman's scream was so deafening that he left the butcher no other choice but to cut out his tongue. He then walked over to his wife who's scream matched the salesman. "Here, you love having his tongue slammed into your throat, now you are getting your wish." As he tried to feed it two her, her mouth slammed shut.

The butcher groaned his irritation. "Okay, since you refuse to do this the easy way."

He put his hands into her mouth, finger latching on the her top and bottom teeth, he jerked to the left and then to the right and downward busting her jaws open, you could hear her bones crunch and grind. "That's better." Then he shoved the salesman's tongue into her mouth, tilting her head back, he massaged her throat causing her to swallow the tongue. She nearly choked since she was unable to chew. He continued this, cutting the salesman's body into smaller pieces and feeding it to his wife leaving nothing but skeletal remains sitting in that chair next to her. Once he was done, he turned on the stove, heating the cast iron skillet.

"Now it is my turn. I shall feast on your flesh and entrails. You will learn not to lie with another man."

Her eyes were pleading but he refused her any reprieve. His fingers curled around her rich golden hair and violently jerked her into a standing position. She struggled against him as he pulled her to the stove. She jerked and she wreathed as her face was forced into that skillet burning the flesh from her skull. 

Life drained out of her struggling body but he continued to cook her face, once the blood had boiled into a sticky red paste, he pulled her lifeless body back. He sat her back down on that chair, grabbed himself a plate and started cutting her flesh away from her skeleton.

He chewed on the rubbery flesh with such vigor. After he had picked her bones clean, He looked up at his wife's skeleton lovingly. He reached up, taking hold of her golden locks bringing them forward to where they rested on her boney shoulders. "There you go my love, you look so much beautiful with your hair down. Here.... Let me get rid of him for you. We don't need this nuisance around." Then he took the salesman's skeletal remains, burying him in the back yard. "That's better. You must have had a tiresome day. Let me put you to bed."

Once he put her in bed, he slid in next to her, arms thrown over her shoulders as he fell asleep.

The next day when he came home from work, he noticed the house hadn't been cleaned and there was no dinner waiting on the table. The sound of his footsteps echoed in the quiet of their home as he made his way into their bedroom. "MY LOVE, WHY ISN'T THE HOUSE CLEAN AND NO DINNER ON THE TABEL?" 

His eyes softened as he didn't get a response. Sitting on the bed next to his wife's skeleton, he dabbed beneath her eye sockets with a Kleenex. "Don't cry my love. I didn't mean to yell." Then he leaned forward as if she had really said something. "What? Oh you're not feeling well? It's alright my love, I will go out and get some food."

He drove his way to the big city, It was very busy so he figured the best place to go to pick up some food is by going through the back alley where he noticed a homeless guy sleeping in a cardboard box. The homeless guy opened his eyes just a crack as he noticed he was being watched. Before he could even register what was going on, a knife was shoved into his throat and dragged downward as it sliced his tender flesh. The butcher bent over and began to feast on the homeless guy's flesh. It tasted like garbage since it was apparent that the man never took a shower but he was food and that's all that mattered.

His eyes began to glow as he was no longer human, he was a cannibalistic monster. Teeth sharp like an animal from sharpening them from the bones of his victims. 

Every day the butcher made his rounds, feeding on human flesh and coming home to talk to his dead wife's skeleton until one Halloween night, he was on the prowl and decided to eat a person strung out on drugs. What he didn't know was that person had OD'd and that was the reason for his own demise and to this day, every Halloween, his wife haunts the property looking for justice while her husband haunts the place looking for victims.

Sam and Dean sat in stunned silence as Bobby finished the story.

"So.... What now?" Dean was the first to speak. "Do we go and hunt them down. Burn and salt their bones and put them to rest?"

"Yea." finished Sam. "You told us the story but you didn't tell us where to find them."

Bobby huffed his annoyance. "It's a Halloween story, not a hunt you idgits."

Dean leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he allowed the story to sink in. "So.... What you're telling us isn't true? You made all of this up?" Then he shot up in a standing position glaring at the elderly hunter. "WHAT THE HELL BOBBY? WE HUNT SUPERNATURAL CRAP EVERY DAY AND YOU WASTE OUR TIME BY TELLING US A FICTIONAL STORY?" 

"SIT DOWN BOY." Bobby growled frustration etched into his features.

"It's a poorly told story." Sam complained, eyes averted to the floor. "It lacks the proper grammar and if you are the one who made it up, well I say don't quit your day job."

Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother. "HE TOLD US A LIE AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT THE LACK OF PROPER GRAMMER?"

Before Sam could respond, Bobby spoke again. "Boy, I am only tryin' to get you into the spirit of Halloween. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Okay." Sam meekly submitted.

Dean shot his little brother an annoying glance.

Sam shrugged at his brother's threatening glare. "Well, it's not like we have a hunt we need to hurry off to. This is our down time."

"Sammy." Dean pleaded causing his little brother to sigh in resignation.

"Come on Dean. I gave you Christmas before you went to hell."

Dean's shoulders slumped forward as he dropped heavily onto the sofa. "Fine. We'll hear the rest of the story and after that, I'll take you trick or treating. You can go as Harry Potter."

Sam's lips formed a thin line as he fought against the urge to knock his brother on his ass.

"Anyway." Bobby continued. "Like I said, every Halloween, he would haunt the place, looking for victims. Once he had found what he was looking for, he would devour them leaving only their bones behind. As of his wife, she would haunt the property looking for justice. To this day, that shack still stands."

Sam started picking at his fingernails nervously. "You said that she's is looking for justice. What kind of justice?"

"Well." Bobby cleared his throat. "She blames the salesman for her indiscretions and since her husband is the one who ate her, she is on the rampage to destroy any man who enters their shack. It is her way of seeking revenge. To this day, that shack remains standing. Sure it's covered with old cars and old car parts as well as has a panic room and an old man occupies it but any time a couple moves in or even visits, her grief becomes so great that it possesses a woman to cheat on her husband and her husband becomes insanely jealous and eats his wife while he forces her to eat her lover." 

Dean swallowed nervously. "But Bobby.... You're shack has all those things."

The corner of Bobby's eyes crinkled into a smile. "So it does. Well, I'm beat. Time for me to hit the hay. You boys don't stay up too late." And with that, Bobby was gone.

"Well, that story sucked." Dean mumbled as he stood up. 

Sam stayed seated biting on his lower lip nervously. "You think there's any truth to his story?"

Dean's lips pulled up into a smirk. "Awe, don't tell me a gigantic sasquatch like you is afraid of a little ghost story."

"No." Sam sneered in disgust.

"You totally are." Dean teased. "If I wouldn't have known better, I'd think that you'd pissed yourself."

Sam's glared at Dean, face pensive and brooding. "Fuck you." Then he shot up, striding past his brother.

"I'm sorry." Dean responded, his voice syrupy sweet but Sam could still detect a hint of laughter in it.

"Fuck you." He repeated over his shoulder.

As Sam lay in his bed, eyes peering over the blanket scanning every crevice and corner of the room for any ghosts that may lurk in the shadows. He jumped when he saw the shadowy figure standing in his doorway. "Sorry Sammy." Came Dean's shy reply. "Thought I heard you having one of your nightmares and so come to check up on you. Are you okay?"

Sam was not taking the bate. "I wasn't having a nightmare. I was awake the whole time."

"A little scared are we?" Dean pushed. Looking for a reason to sleep in his little brother's room.

"No." Answered Sam. "But if it'll make you feel better, you can sleep here with me in my bed."

Dean nodded, not ready to admit to the truth. "Only to make sure you don't have any nightmares. I know you were pretty shaken up from that story Bobby told us. Thought that maybe you need your big brother here to protect you."

Sam looked over at his brother's silhouette. "Sure. You can sleep with me. There's no shame in admitting you're afraid Dean."

Dean was over to Sam's bed in a flash. "Move over Sasquatch."

Sam complied as Dean slid into bed next to him. 

Both men lie there in silence before another silhouette entered the doorway. "I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR ENTRAILS AND SHARPEN MY TEETH WITH YOUR BONES."

Then Bobby started laughing as the two young hunters screamed before Sam hissed out in pain. "OW. DAMN IT DEAN, YOU NEED ME IN THE FUCKING GROIN."

Dean jumped out of bed. "I TELL YA SAM, SOMETHING REALLY BIT ME. I THINK THIS BED IS COVERED IN BED BUGS."

Sam took that as his cue and jumped out along with his brother pulling the blankets back. "I- I THINK YOUR RIGHT DEAN. I FELT A FEW BITES MYSELF. I THINK THIS BED REALLY DOES HAVE BED BUGS OR FLEAS." Then Sam looked over at Bobby who was still standing in the doorway laughing his ass off. "Do you have some spray or something to get rid of these critters?"

Bobby was nearly doubled over in laughter before parroting their words back to them. "YOU BOTH ARE ABOUT AS TRANSPARENT AS THOSE GHOSTS I TOLD YOU ABOUT. I'LL SLEEP IN HERE WITH YOU ONLY TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY NIGHTMARES SAMMY. I KNOW BOBBY'S STORY HAS REALLY GOTTEN YOU SHAKEN UP. SURE YOU COULD SLEEP WITH ME DEAN. THERE'S NO SHAME IN ADMITTING YOU'RE AFRAID. TOO EASY." Then he walked back down the hall, laughter falling away, getting smaller as he walked farther down.

Both men climbed back into bed. "Mm not afraid," Sam mumbled under his breath. 

"Me neither." Dean agreed, "And I could have sworn something really bit me."

"Probably the scratchy sheets." Sam explained. "I don't think he's using enough fabric softener."

Dean nodded his agreement before pulling his little brother into his heat. "It's cold in here."

Sam latched onto his big brother. "Yea, what is it? Like Two degrees?"

Dean shivered against the younger man. Eyes wide as he saw a shadow in the corner. 

Sam's brows furrowed with concern. "What's wrong?"

"There's something over in that corner." Dean pointed.

Sam clicked on the bedside lamp. "It's just a coat hanging from a hook."

Dean sighed with relief until Sam just had to make a suggestion. "Since I checked that, can you check under the bed?

Dean's eyes were round with horror. "Something might grab me."

"We'll look together." Sam suggested.

Both men checked every inch of that room before they were satisfied enough to climb back into bed. "You know, I was only checking the place over because of your fear of things that go bump in the night." Dean lied.

Sam rolled his eyes but decided to play along anyway. "Okay. What ever you say Dean."

In the middle of the night Sam felt himself being pulled tighter into his brother's heat. He heard the even heartbeats in his broad chest. His bare skin so warm and inviting. He reveled in that warmth. Enjoying the firm, tender flesh against his cheek. When his brother shifted, he could feel his hard on rubbing up against his thigh. "Uh Dean?"

"I can't help it Sammy." Dean whined. "I have a morning wood that won't go away."

"It's only three in the morning." Sam argued.

Dean was still humping up against his thigh. "Well, it always starts at this time, what do you want me to do about it?"

Sam's breath was hot against his brother's chest. "Well.... Go into the bathroom and take care of it. You're like a dog humping up against my leg."

"No." Dean whimpered and if you ask him if that's what he did, he'll only deny it to his dying day since Dean Winchester never whimpers. "What if Bobby's still awake and hears me? That would be embarrassing."

Dean heard his little brother sigh in the dark again. "Okay, if you admit you're afraid, I'll let you rub up against me."

"C'mon Sammy." Dean pleaded. "Don't make me admit to something like that."

"Admit it or suffer." Same replied once again.

"Alright." Dean blurted. "Alright. I'm afraid. Bobby's story scared the shit out of me. I know we hunt supernatural shit all the time but I am still fucking afraid."

Dean felt his little brother smile against his chest. "So am I so we're even."

Dean was about to take it all back so that he could tease his little brother mercilessly come morning but it wasn't often Sam would admit vaulnerability to him anymore. All those years on picking on his little brother for being a girl or a pansy ass, had a negative effect on him. He wanted Sam to start coming to him when something was bothering him like he used to. He had to lighten up on the teasing to gain his little brother's trust back. "Okay, you can start riding up against me now."

Dean started thrusting his hips forward. A soft moan escaped his lips as his achingly hard shaft made contact with his little brother's thigh. 

Sam's eyes rolled back as the heat of his brother's breath caressed his ear. "It's not enough."

"Just remove your boxers." Sam whispered back.

"Only if you move yours too." Came Dean's breathy response.

Once the men were free of their constricting boxers, Dean once again removed his boxers, pressing his rock hard cock against his brother's thigh.

Sam felt his brother maneuver his body toward him causing their cocks to brush up against each other. Sam shuttered against the contact before he felt his brother's fingers wrap against his cock and touching it against his own. "Oh God Sammy." Dean breathed heavily in his ear. Sam pulled his hips back and then thrust forward fucking himself against his brother. Cocks gliding together as quiet moans filled the room. Dean open his mouth latching it onto his little brother's shoulder sucking it in desperation, teeth grazing the harden flesh. Sam let out a needy moan as precum dripped from his hardened dick. Both men pumped together, their need for release growing dire by the second. Sam's breath hitched as his brother sped up his movements. He pressed his face into crook of Dean's neck as the room became humid, heart pounding ferociously in both men's chests as they clung to each other for dear life. Balls growing heavy as liquid heat pooled in their bellies. Without warning, their dicks began pulsating their loads, spilling their seed all over their stomachs and thighs. Both bodies glistening with sweat.

Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug. "Thank you Sammy. That was the best fucking orgasm I had ever had."

"Me too." Came Sam's breathy response. "And hay, I think it calmed our fears. Who knew that jacking each other off would be the remedy?"

Dean laughed then leaned down, lips connecting with his brother's sweet, sinful lips, tongue peeking out tracing along the seam begging for entrance. 

Slowly, Sam's mouth parted, allowing his big brother's tongue to explore, loving the hot taste of Deans lips against his before both men settled in for a snuggling sleep.

Meanwhile, Bobby was reclined in his bed, blanket pulled up to his nose, eyes darting around the room as he heard the two moans that had woken him from a sound sleep. There was no way they could have been human. It had to be those two ghosts from his story. 

Happy Halloween


End file.
